


Everything We Had (and Can Be)

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alot of dragged up past, Angst, Fighting, Gallifrey, Hero Master, M/M, Smut, Swearing, Trapped Doctor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: The Doctor get's called back to Gallifrey for his annual council meeting and ends up finding someone he long thought dead. Has his friend truly changed or is this a ploy to escape? The Doctor gets's himself into trouble once again on Gallifrey by storming off alone and the only person that can help is the last person you'd have expected. Will The Master really patch his friendship with the Doctor or are they destined to remain bitter Ex's.





	1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So....I ship this.   
> BEARDED SIMM IS MY LIFE.
> 
> Plot first. Sex Second. Because you just know I'm a whore for a backstory!

"Wish you'd have called, I'd have asked them to bring tea." He droned nonchalantly, though the haggard look on his face drove any sarcasm from the room.

The Doctor stood on the other side of the glass confused and gawping like a fish out of water.

He...He was...how?

"How?" The Doctor was shocked at the tremble of fear in his own voice.

"Don't ask me! I thought I was dead...poofed, a goner...ripped into a hundred million billion pieces but no...I wake up on the beach in the middle of summer, I did hope it was Barbados but unfortunately no...Gallifrey..." He sighed dramatically as if he'd bought a plane ticket to anywhere and been taken to hell.

The Doctor turned and glanced at the guards at either end of the whitewashed hall. Far enough that they couldn't hear the conversation.

"When I said we had to break the cast, I didn't mean throw yourself into it!!" The Doctor hissed leaning close to the glass, part of him wishing it wasn't there.

"Well...you never explained...I-"

"You didn't give me chance, I was bound and gagged for Rassilon's sake!"

Silence fell like a brick and The Master broke eye contact to stare at his boots. He'd been stuck in this simple 12x12 foot block holding cell for what felt like a year. Nothing but the glass, three meals a day, one phone call a day and his notebook and pen. Every so often he'd be marched out surrounded by guards and taken to another larger room. Another glass cage, though it looked empty it had a special reason.

It worked on thought.

They would uncuff him and leave him in there for a whole day to do as he wished.

All it took was a second of concentration and the glass walls faded and were replaced by a massive library, or a swimming pool, or even gardens. It worked similar to how a TARDIS changed rooms. He could even imagine a kitchen. Make his own meals, enjoy the peace.

Oh, the peace.

At first, it had been terrifying. He'd screamed, lashed out, shouted, caused a riot just to hear something. Anything. But eventually it settled, it fit into place like a missing piece of a very old jigsaw and he felt whole.

He finally slept. He finally managed to think, to eat, to write and smile about himself without thoughts of murder rushing in.

 

"So you're this mysterious president?"

The Doctor jolted back from his counting of the ceiling tiles and blinked owlishly at how calm The Master was.

"Y-Yes, I was more or less handed the position..." He admitted shyly, knowing how pompous the idea of being in charge made him look.

The Master snorted and stood up.

"I've been trying for years to get you in charge, but I should have guessed...only a soft-hearted idiot such as yourself would agree to try to rehabilitate prisoners with 'Sanctums'."

The Doctor nodded. He had agreed to that course. When he had been given the protocols for enemy capture and law enforcement he'd blanched at the words: Torture. Death Penalty.

After long discussions with his Council that things had to change. They'd all agreed to give prisoners with a grade C offence or lower, 'Sanctum' time once a week to observe their behaviours and note whether they were changing.

When the Doctor had been told about a 'Special Case' prisoner who hadn't exactly committed any crime but was suffering from some severe delusional state and was in need of surveillance, he'd classed him suitable to receive 'Sanctum' time and any medical care they could provide while this anonymous man was being held on the planet.

The Council never told him that it had been his oldest friend.

Not until a passing comment in the corridor about 'The Master' had caught the Doctor's attention and brought him the full truth. He'd demanded an audience and within a few hours was now standing outside the cell feeling for all the world guilty about having never asked once about the man's fate.

"They said you were delusional...you don't seem like that to me"

The Master snorted again and leant on the glass facing the other TimeLord.

"When they first dragged me here I was...I-I'm fine now"

The Doctor pursed his lips. "You don't sound so certain."

"Well, you try being locked up in a cell for over a year and tell me you don't start having nightmares." He growled back trying to burn his glare into the other man's temples.

The Doctor looked up into his eyes and it started. The Master could feel it through the glass. Whispers of a touch inside his mind. Ghosting emotions and something searching.

"It's not there." The Doctor stared blankly and pulled back when he finally met resistance.

"Of course it's not, I could have told you that, I told THEM that but did anyone listen!" He snapped storming away from the glass raking his hands through his hair he dropped back down onto the battered sofa bed.

"But-it...you-"

"Shut up..."

The Doctor stopped fumbling for words.

"Just shut up about it, It's over, it's gone for good, I don't hear ANYTHING, I'm fine, I'm used to it, stop trying to remind me what it sounded like, I don't want it, I don't want to think about it anymore OKAY?!" He hissed glaring back over his shoulder at the glass hoping the idiot would just leave.

A beat of silence before The Doctor spoke up.

"Okay." He whispered.

As he turned to leave, The Master spoke up once more but far more tired than before.

"Tell me something...do you ever think of what could have been? Did you ever think this would ever work Doctor?"

He sounded hurt, beaten, defeated for once.

The grey haired TimeLord swallowed the bile rising in his throat as he tried to not think about the meaning behind that question.

"Yes." He croaked, throat clamping up with emotion before he spun on heel and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The tears started as he stumbled out of the underground passage and onto the sidewalk. He angrily wiped them from his cheeks ignoring the calls of the escorts and stormed off for the edge of the city. He wanted away from this planet. Again.

 

A long walk later he found the sands. He kept walking, kicking around looking for some sign of the rocks.

Somewhere around here, he and the Master as children had found a bunker. An old unused stone bunker. At the time it had been filled with water and bugs. They had spent days exploring it and nights being told off for coming home filthy.

He guessed it had been filled in by now, buried somewhere under the shifting sands of the desert, but perhaps he just might find the hatch.

As he was about to give up he stumbled backwards catching his foot on something and crashed down and through what felt and sounded like wood. He tumbled, unprepared for the fall, head first into dark hot depths of blackness.

He must have counted a full forty seconds before he hit the ground with a cry.

He coughed and spluttered as dust and sand and grit flew into his face and into the air.

He stilled himself and accounted mentally for injury. Apart from a bruised ego, he was fine. Perhaps a sore arm, but that wasn't much considering how far he'd fallen. As the dust settled he shifted and looked up to see a small filtering of light through slats of wood. An old unconventional air vent. He looked about cautiously. The walls were dark and mouldy, the ground beneath him a mix of mud, sand and dirt.

This must have been part of that bunker.

A small opening to one side caught his attention, again boarded up with planks like an air vent and as he peered through it, he recognised the hallway as part of the bunker they'd explored.

He'd found it.

But not in the manner he'd planned. He tried everything he could to break the wood, kicking and punching at it, but with so little room he couldn't get a proper aim. He felt around the walls for a foothold, a few loose stones and a slip made him give up on the idea of climbing out.

He dropped back to the floor with a huff and fumbled for his phone.

"Bollocks"

He must have landed on it as he'd fallen, the screen was cracked and black. He frantically tried to turn it on, only for the screen to flash and die again.

He threw the item at the wooden boards and clutched his chest. He'd started to panic. He hated the dark. He hated the idea of choking to death and he hated the idea of getting trapped in here by the moving sands hiding the grate.

The tears came back full force as he remembered the time he'd lost The Master in the bunker when he found...that body.

When he'd slipped and hurt his ankle trying to chase him down the slick halls, when he'd been sat there for hours shouting for him, crying and begging for help because he couldn't walk. The sounds of the rats, the wind rushing through the air vents terrified him to think some monster lived down there. He'd crawled for several feet trying to see around till he came across the body.

He'd screamed. He'd scrambled away, cut himself, wet himself, fell into puddles of god knows what and thrown up. That's when the flies came.

Oh, he was being stupid, he was over 2000 years old now for goodness sakes, nothing lived down here...at least not anymore.

The Master had come back after a while realising he'd lost the other boy and came running when he finally heard him screaming. He'd found him crying and wet, blood on his palms from trying to find purchase on the walls to walk and sat by a pile of his own sick from panicking in the dark about the dead body.

"You idiot." Was all he said about it.

The older boy had carried him out of the bunker and to the farmhouse and left him to his nanny saying he'd found him in the bunker screaming and not mentioned they'd gone in on purpose nor mentioned the dead body.

They never spoke of that again. The Doctor was glad of it.

But here he was once more, trapped, alone and scared. He thought about that body, it couldn't be far from this hall and he began to feel panic rise in his throat again.  He punched himself in the gut trying to gain some sense but a flurry of sand tipping down the hole started him coughing again.

At least he wasn't hurt.

He began to count. To think. Trying to remain calm, await rescue.

 

* * *

 

 

The escorts had followed him to the edge of the city and then lost him. In their panic, they rushed back to find back up and made out into the sands to find their president. Over two hours of searching and they had yet to find him. Another few hours and it would become dark.

"I'm sure he's fine..." One of them said while still looking out of the side window of the ship for a sign of the TimeLord.

"He surely couldn't have gotten into much trouble out here...there are only a few small huts." Another counted with a sigh looking at a radar on the screen.

"Then where is he?" The first escort snapped leaving the other to shrug.

"I've tried radio over ten times man, I can't get hold of him"

"He wasn't carrying a radio, you moron!" Another one snapped.

"Hey! Come on this isn't helping!" the General snapped from her position at the head of the ship.

"We have another hour before dark sets, let's just keep looking"

 

* * *

 

 

That hour came and passed. They ran out of options but to turn around and start an official search party when they found his TARDIS still in the meeting room.

The Master was fed over twenty minutes late due to the fuss and he demanded to know what on earth the guards were running about for.

"We can't find the President." One blurted, receiving a sharp elbow in the ribs from another.

The Master smirked. "He's probably flown off...again." He said as he started on his meat and potatoes.

"No sir, his TARDIS is still in the main office, he went out into the desert without escort and we haven't heard from him for over 5 hours"

The Master shoved another fork full in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. The Doctor does wander off, he thought. But not like this.

The Guards left as the radio went off again, he continued to think as he ate.

He stopped eating half way through and dropped the fork. He had a bad feeling.

"The Idiot"

Knowing him he was hurt and trapped. He remembered that day in the bunker.

The image of that dead body and the mess he had found the Doctor in pushed his appetite away.

He sat back in the metal chair and chewed at his thumbnail.

It was a good ten minutes later before he felt someone trying to talk to him. Mentally.

The Pull. The Push.

The FEAR.

"Doctor?" He whispered to no one.

For a few moments nothing happened then he caught a word.

"HELP"

The word vibrated in fear rushed and cold.

Closing his eyes he concentrated on that word, trying to pinpoint the other mental link.

It was dark. He saw sand.

He opened his eyes suddenly as a reminding whiff of rot and putrid water came back to haunt him.

"HELP"

The word came again, more panicked, terrified.

"Where are you?"  he fought to project out to the weak link.

The link went dead again for more tense minutes before an image of the broken wooden grate half hidden in the sands flashed in his mind.

The Master pushed to his feet and spun to the tiny window to see the night sky, heavy and black, glittering with stars. It would be freezing out there by now.

If he didn't get to him soon, he'd get buried under the moving sands or worse.

He rushed to the prison door and banged on the glass calling for the Guards, he punched at the call button on the side wall rapidly trying to gain attention.

It took some minutes but a group of guards came down to find out what the panic was.

He reeled off the link, the images and that he knew where The Doctor was but the Guards felt it too dangerous to let him out.

 

"GET ME THE GENERAL - NOW!!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Master? You can't go running out of here..." She offered carefully as he paced about.

"I'm perfectly sane! You might as well come with me, I'll need help, for god's sake we're wasting time women!"

She paused in thought and then pulled some cuffs from her belt. "One condition, you stay cuffed to me until we find him."

He agreed without argument and they both marched straight out of the underground holdings to the airbase.

He made them land several metres from where he recalled the bunker hatch.

"How will we find it in the sands?" She called over the wind that was picking up.

"We just will." He snarled, storming forward and she followed, trudging through the calf deep sands that whipped about them.

"Doctor!" The Master shouted out into the night, knowing he probably wouldn't get a response but it was worth a shot. When he heard nothing back they continued on.

"It's here somewhere..." he muttered kicking around in the sand. Suddenly he spotted something in the distance. Something laying in the sand.

"Flashlight?" He asked and The General waved back at the ship to hover, the lights lit up the ground better and he noticed it to be wood.

"THERE!"

They rushed across panting in the wind to find the hole in which The Doctor had fallen through, half covered by the sands, a lot having now sunken through. She fumbled to uncuff them so they could work out how to get to him.

"Doctor?" The Master yelled again and smiled as he heard coughing.

"Koschei?" Was the weak and stuttered response.

The Master grimaced at the nickname but forgave him for the slip.

"I'm here." He shouted back down, squinting to see him in the dark.

The General stood brushing off the sand. "I'll go get a ladder..." She said running back for the ship.

"How far down is it?" He asked over the wind, wishing he could see better.

He heard the Doctor move and cough again. "I counted a 43-second drop...so..."

"You fall through?" The Master asked looking at the broken slats.

"Yes"

"You hurt?"

Wait. The Master allowed time to slow for a few moments as he processed his own thoughts. Why was he so panicked? Why was he out here? Why had he rushed to save this idiot and why was he concerned if he was hurt?

 _"Because you still love him."_ His brain teased.

He huffed hard and punched the sand.

"Are you hurt?" He asked again through gritted teeth.

The Doctor shook his head and groaned. "Just sore and...cold"

The Master smirked at that.

"You Idiot"

The Doctor laughed at that.

"I think this leads into..." He started only to get cut off.

"The bunker, yeah...I could have told you that." The Master sighed as The General came running back. They tied the rope ladder to the firmest stones at the top and the Master began to climb down. Though it didn't quite reach.

"Damn."

He could now see the Doctor several feet below him as he stood precariously on the end of the ladder. "I'm not sure how..."

"There's a boarded hatch down here, I just can't get it open..." The Doctor muttered pushing at the wood uselessly, looking back up at The Master as he contemplated their options.

"Hang on." He began to climb back up to the hatch and took a torch and gun off one of the younger guards, tucking them in his belt he began to climb back down and paused halfway thinking why he hadn't just told one of the guards to do this...

 _"Because he's YOUR friend and they'd probably fuck this up."_ His subconscious whispered again and he started once more back down the ladder.

"Move Doctor, I'll have to drop." He called as he reached the end of the ladder again.

The Doctor pinned himself to the furthest side of the wall as The Master let go of the ladder and let himself fall the last 8 feet. "Ow."

"You okay?" The Doctor asked as The Master hit the floor and leant down to grab the leather clad arm of his jacket.

In the dim light, he noticed he was dressed in a shirt and trousers, his boots and an old battered dark leather coat a bit like his 9th incarnation....he cocked his head like a confused puppy before wincing away as The Master clicked the flashlight on.

"I'm fine." He repeated like before, back in the cell and threw the torch's light about. Taking in the vent, he spotted the boarded hole in the wall and knelt to examine it. He looked behind him and spotted the small amount of space there now was with two bodies. They could perhaps get a third person down here but then it would be tight.

"Hold that."

He gave the flashlight to The Doctor who obeyed quietly as The Master fussed for the laser gun in his pocket.

He could practically hear the Doctor's hearts out of sync, feel the fear radiating off him, the shaking in the other's hands as he held the light.

Trapped down here alone for over 5 hours, in the dark. His panic had clearly won out.

He was too shaken up to be much help right now and The Master internally groaned at having to be the 'Man' again.

Finding the weakest spots of the wood he fired twice at both ends and then kicked at the charred wood. He fired at it again till the smell of burning wood filled the air and the Doctor was sent into another coughing fit.

The Master was shocked he'd actually stopped to attend to the other TimeLord.

"I-I just-got sand in-" The Doctor was choking from the rough sands that had blown down the hatch over the hours and it had begun to dry up his throat and lungs badly.

With a growl of annoyance, The Master turned back to the wood and fired again before dropping the gun aside and shouldering the planks. They snapped and creaked. Stepping back he rolled his neck and tried again, then again until it gave out and he crashed through the wood a foot or so down on the other side into sludge.

"Again...ow"

He sat himself up to see the Doctor peering through with a smile.

The Master couldn't help but smile back. It was kind of funny that they got themselves into these things.

Standing as The Doctor climbed through and passed him the gun again, he looked about. He couldn't recall this part of the bunker.

They had been built as part of a dungeon during Lord Pundat's reign if he recalled correctly.

He tucked the gun away and took the flashlight once more and made for one of the junctions. The Doctor followed again, silent and trembling as The Master tried to rebuild the mental map of the bunkers.

As they passed a few corridors and went down a few others, The Master seemed to slow and wondered out loud if they were going the right way.

"We...we could split up?" The Doctor offered, trying, literally trying to be brave right now. He wasn't himself at all.

The Master noted this and shook his head and scratched at his beard.

"Too risky to lose you in here..." he reached out and took a firm hold of one of the Doctor's shaking hands. "Come on, there were always two entrances, we'll run into a hatch soon."

Another few corridors and skirting around sludge, they found something.

But it wasn't a hatch. The whimper that left the Doctor actually made the Master feel sorry for him. The man hated death. He was scared of it, of pain, of hurt, of heartache. He was a sensitive little git quite frankly and he used to despise his cowardly ways. But as they'd grown up he'd found that The Doctor's compassion and caring, his diligence and heart wasn't an overall bad thing. Just not helpful when you needed a strong stomach.

"There...must be hundreds..." the other gagged stepping away and panting.

Bones.

Skeletons of prisoners that had been left to rot in this hell. The Master turned to watch The Doctor trying to control his gag reflex and hung his head.

He used to be fascinated by death, by the dark. But now he realised just how much pain and chaos it caused, it left a cold and unwelcome feeling in his body.

He no longer craved destruction. Just solitude and a life.

They went back the way they came in silence from then on and eventually found a corridor they remembered. It wasn't until the Doctor went to cough again did he realise he'd been holding the other's hand the whole time.

Part of him wanted to flinch away at the burning childhood memory.

The other part made him hold tighter, unable to accept what had ended.

It took them another half an hour or so to find the hatch. As they climbed out into the pre-dawn sky, the Doctor's shock began to fade away and he was grateful for the lungful of fresh air he got and he clutched at The Master in more or less an awkward hug for several minutes.

The Master didn't seem to complain, holding The Doctor to his chest just as relieved it was over.  His brain seemed to enjoy the moment more than his body as it reminded him just how long it had been since they had genuinely been this close.

Once he let the elder go, the Doctor sat on the ground watching The Master close the hatch back up and cover it once more with the grass and moss.

They were no longer in the desert. They'd walked for some miles of corridor and ended up on the edge of the last of the forest. The red grass still thrived here.

 As the Master stood up The Doctor noticed the cut on his head and reached up to wipe away the drying blood.

"You're hurt."

The Master turned his head away and touched at the cut with a hiss.

"It's a cut...I fell through the wood, what did you think would happen?"

"Thank you."

Koschei paused, looking at the other's face confused before turning off the flashlight, the Master looked out into the distance. "It's fine"

"Come on, we need a drink and a shower." The Doctor muttered shoving his hand in his pockets. He got nothing but a sigh in response.

They walked towards the city slowly, both tired and sore.

The General and the guards met them on the edge of the city and escorted them up to The Doctor's rooms.

The Master hadn't seen the new presidential suite since his return and whistled at all the changes The Doctor had made.

The Master stripped and washed first as The Doctor sat in the kitchen area gulping water and trying to keep down some biscuits as he recalled the bones.

He more or less passed out on the sofa half naked waiting to use the shower.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When The Doctor awoke an hour later, he found The Master stretched out on the opposite sofa with a bowl of popcorn watching some movie on the TV set. He wordlessly got up and went to shower.

He felt much more himself now he was clean, dry and in fresh clothes.

He grabbed the medical case from the cabinet and padded back into the living room to find The Master now at the kitchen table, holding a cup of coffee and some book in front of him and a pot on the stove, cooking.

The Doctor looked about unsure what to say. Why was he so nervous to talk now?

The Master glanced up and smirked.

"I put dinner on, after all that walking around in the wet I thought you'd fancy something comforting, I know how much you love tomato soup."

The Doctor found himself smiling but with no reason. He was confused as to why The Master was being so...brotherly? If you could put it that way.

 

Sitting down in the chair beside The Master, he opened the medical kit and continued to lay out his supplies even with a pair of sharp eyes staring at him questioningly.

The Master watched as he doused a wool bud in antiseptic but hadn't realised why he was doing so until The Doctor reached up to clean the cut on his head.

He winced away quickly. "OW! No, stop it...I'm fine"

the Doctor chuckled and held the other's head still with his free hand as he showed him the blood on the swab.

"You're still bleeding...I think you've got a bit of wood in it." He muttered as he stood to lean in and examine the cut. He worked through The Master's mumbling about his stupidly of getting stuck down that hole.

2 little splinters of wood later and some butterfly stitches to close the wound, the Doctor sat back and closed the case.

"You're not a real Doctor you know right? You'd make a terrible Doctor."

The Doctor snorted and stood up with a smirk. "I already knew that...I think you make a slack Master frankly..."

The affronted look the other TimeLord gave him left him in a laughing fit and he stumbled back against one of the kitchen counters as The Master pounced to his feet and pinned him to it.

"I'm a slack Master, am I? I don't recall you ever being disappointed with how I 'mastered' you though..." he purred into the Doctor's ear.

The laughing ceased and turned into blushing.

He could feel The Master's eyes on his face trying to read his emotions, teasing at his frontal lobe...wanting to know.

"I already told you." He answered the unspoken question.

"I know...but you're not always honest are you?"

The Doctor swallowed and caught his eyes in a heated challenge. "You know I never got over it...neither did you..."

"And I told you I wanted it back...I thought about it every night on the Valiant, thought about taking you back."

The Doctor shoved the man's hips to side step from beneath his hold but The Master had always been stronger and spun them to pin the other down on the table.

"Tell me you didn't want this?" he hissed glaring down at the slimmer TimeLord. "Tell me you never loved it, that you actually got 'over'  it?"

The Doctor wriggled and huffed. "You want me to be honest with you? You want me to make you feel like the fucking king of my world again after all the shit you've pulled just to get my attention? God's if I knew you would turn out to be this much of a possessive ex I'd have never bothered!" He spat angrily.

Suddenly his right arm was free but then his vision was clouded with stars as The Master's fist connected with his jaw. His arm was pinned back down before he had a chance to think about responding.

"You left me!"

"You plotted murder, betrayal and lied to me, you killed a man to get me to listen to you and then planned to kill me to get what you wanted, how the fuck was I meant to trust you when all you did was lie for power!"

Another punch and the Doctor could taste blood.

"I WAS DOING IT FOR US." The Master shouted down at him shaking The Doctor by the collar of his shirt.

"I was doing everything FOR YOU, I was trying to prove to you I fucking cared, because you told everyone we were just friends, you kissed me and then said it meant nothing, I told you I wanted us to rule this planet but when Slann came in and we had to fight, YOU ran off, you left me to die and rot here!" The Master panted uncaring for the tear that ran down his cheek.

The Doctor blinked hard, watching the droplet land on his shirt.

The Master dropped him to the table and stepped back looking at his hands like he wasn't sure what he'd been doing.

 

"I don't recall you ever being this abusive either" The Doctor spat, wiping the blood from his lip as he sat up.

The Master looked up to him seemingly in mild shock at not only his own words but that he had indeed punched his friend. This wouldn't be a shock if he were insane. But after a year of peace, calm and general passiveness, he hated that he seemed to walk straight back into violence without drums to guide him.

He began to laugh and The Doctor froze.

It was a sad laugh really.

"I guess I've never treated you right, I doubt I ever could...always been a bully like Torvic." He smiled though it was filled with malice and self-deprecation.

The Doctor stood at that comment and surged forward to grab the Master's collar.

"No! You're nothing like him, you're an ass, you're a liar and you're a fool, but you're not him, you will always matter to me, you know you will...but you hurt...you burn me from the inside out and I-I can't handle it." He growled into the man's shoulder.

"I just...I want YOU back...not him...I need you to love me, Koschei..." He whispered the nickname again and The Master grabbed the patch of hair at the scruff of The Doctor's neck pulling his head back and crashing their lips together.

 _'There's a guard outside the door'_ thought The Doctor as they stumbled backwards out of the kitchen hands fumbling at clothes and teeth nipping at lips.

 _'I don't care'_ the Master spat back curling his fingers in the younger's belt and holding The Doctor tight to his hips.

 _'See how honest I'm being now?'_ He smirked and The Doctor swallowed a whimper at the feeling of the other's hard length against his thigh.

The Doctor's hands pawed at the other's shoulders trying to focus, to anchor himself as his mind floated away from him. He could feel himself grinding forward making the Master grunt in pleasure.

Mentally scolding himself but too physically desperate he didn't know what else to do but submit.

_'Master'_

The malice and threat behind the grin the older TimeLord gave him made the Doctor shrink and try to pull away for a moment before he felt teeth on his throat, the scratch of The Master's beard on his jugular and a hand against his own groin.

He whimpered loudly. He was lost. He could hear part of his brain screaming at himself to get a grip and fight but the rest was happy to lay back and take it.

Want it.

He hadn't realised he'd closed his eyes nor that his feet had left the floor until his back hit his king size bed and The Master's weight came down on top of him.

"Tell me...Theta..." He purred teasingly.

"Tell me what you want...TELL ME." The Master growled right into his ear. A command. A command for directions.


	2. Welcome To Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Smut and was not beta'd.

"Make me forget" he said quietly.

The Master grabbed him roughly by the collar and shook him, pressing their foreheads together.

"Forget WHAT, Theta?" he snarled his hot breath right in the younger's face.

"Make me forget 'them' Master..." the Doctor asked louder this time and received a bruising kiss in return.

Them. Humans. Earth. Rassilon. The Academy. The War. The Fights. The Deaths.

As his shirt was torn from his shoulders The Doctor realised he'd wanted this for far too long. He'd dreamt of being handcuffed to the bed while The Master abused him, he'd dreamt about nights on the Valiant wishing they'd reconcile and the world could be right again.

The sensation of skin on skin and the rhythm of four hearts in sync had The Doctor lost to moans as The Master bit and nipped his way down the Time Lord's body marking his way, marking HIS toy.

"Your mine" he growled grasping the rim of The Doctor boxers and ripping them off with an unusual amount of strength. The Doctor gasped aloud at the burn of fabric across his skin and then cried out as The Master smacked his thighs hard enough to leave red welts.

"Aged like a fine wine you have eh?" he chuckled darkly before diving back up to claim The Doctor's lips again biting his lower lip.

_"I love you"_

The words echoed in his head so loudly The Master actually reeled back and blinked down at the younger Time Lord like he'd just woken up in bed with Rassilon.

_"Well stop it"_

He shot back receiving a smirk before grabbing the younger by the curls and yanking his head towards his groin and closing his eyes as The Doctor sucked him deep into his throat.

Just feeling Theta suck his cock was enough to drive him mad again. The Master could hardly hear The Doctor humming around his cock for the maddening sound of his hearts beating so quickly.

When he finally did open his eyes he found The Doctor looking up at him with those fantastic icy blue eyes and was frozen momentarily before he reached down to pull him up into another kiss.

It took no strength to push him into the mattress, no fight to get his thighs apart, in fact, the ease in which he managed to get the younger's legs around his hips actually made him laugh.

"Oh you know how to be the perfect little slut for me don't you?" He purrs into The Doctor's shoulder as he pushes two fingers into Theta's warm hole.

The Doctor nodded grunting in pain, hissing as The Master worked him open.

He could feel the scratch of his beard, the scrap of his teeth the weight of his body and oh sweet lords of Gallifrey it was heaven.

The Doctor promised himself as he lay there, legs wrapped around his best enemy's waist moaning and clutching at his shoulders that it would just be once.

Just this once, he can let go. They'd never do it again.

He swore he wouldn't give in again.

But he couldn't promise himself that they wouldn't indulge in other bodies.  

 

"FUCK!"

He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't feel The Master remove his fingers. It was the feeling of his hard cock sliding into him that broke his concentration making him cry out at the pain.

The Master pulled back just enough to slather his cock in spit once more before shoving back harder.

The pain wouldn't last if he could help it. But he was in no mood for preparation, not with the amount of time they had spent dancing around each other.  The Time Lord would heal.

"AH!"

"Shshshshsh, it's okay...come on Doctor you've had it worse" The older male teased before sliding himself to the hilt, running his hands the younger's sides somewhat soothingly.

"There's a good boy..." he chuckles and The Doctor whimpered, wriggling beneath him, one hand failing slightly before it grasped the pillow tightly.

The cries and whimpers of pain faded into lustful moans as The Master found his rhythm, hypnotised by how sexy his cock looked sliding in and out of the others ass.

 

"Master please!"

Theta was begging now, his cock trapped between them hard and leaking. The Younger bucking his hips to gain friction and pawing at The Master's chest wanting him closer.

"Come for me Doctor...I want to see you come, I want to hear you come screaming my name" He grunted leaning down letting The Doctor wraps his arms around The Master's neck and lifting him up, changing the angle so The Doctor was off the bed, practically sat on his cock as he cried out.

He loved stars. He especially loved the stars that flashed before his eyes as he came. Spurting thick ropes of cum between them coating both their stomachs as he moaned out The Master's name.

The stars eventually faded into brown eyes, into an expression of bliss as he landed back on the bed with The Master slamming his cock deep and as hard as he could one last time before coming inside The Doctor.

 

* * *

 

"So mister President...what will you be doing now?"  The Master huffed as they sat more or less quietly enjoying the soup.

The Doctor paused and looked to his bowl. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He'd not really had many plans. Bu then an idea struck him.

"I need a first minister...." he smirked making The Mater frown.

"The general is your minister..." he said gruffly before pushing his empty bowl aside.

"She was...but I could do with someone less Military" The Doctor offered, looking to the table then his friend and back to the table.

The Master eventually caught on and chuckled.

"I'd be a terrible minister, hell, I'm not even registered...you think you can trust me to help you lead the planet?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I can't trust you as far as I can throw you some days...but I doubt anyone can find a reason not to give you a chance after today and anyway they can't argue with me..."

The Master looked thoughtful about this. Unsure wether he wanted to leave the peace and quiet of his cell block and 'Sanctum Time' for a life amongst the hustle and bustle of the main city, the council and military.

He must have been quite for too long because The Doctor suddenly appeared at his side wiping away a tear from his cheek.

Why was he crying?!

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you don't have to decide now...you have plenty of time to choose, even if you only do it for a few months you don't have to, I just...I just thought you were bored of being alone...down there" The Doctor rushed out thinking about how long The Master has spent in solitary.

The Master sighed and stood up. "I'll think about it, but if you don't mind I could do with more sleep..."

The Doctor just nodded and told him to stay in the suite until he wanted to go back down to the cells leaving the younger to think on how he could gradually introduce The Master to the world again.

It could be a long time before he gets his friend back.

But it wasn't like they didn't have all the time in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot, kinky man on man and submissive Doctor up next! *wink*


End file.
